Interesting To Me
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Bella Swan has just broken up with Mike Newton again. During their break up, Edward and Alice Cullen move into Forks. Bella instantly takes an interest into Edward. What will happen when Mike wants to get back together? AH/ExB COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: This Isn't Fair

**Author's Note: Oh yeah! New story! High five! Okay. So this is my second. I'll update when I can of course. Who knows...........  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN THE BEST BOOK IN THE UNIVERSE!!!! TWILIGHT!!!!  
Threat: 5 reviews or your just going to have to sulk around until I get what I demand!!!!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 1~

**This isn't fair  
**

**BPOV**

"Oh. My. God." I say, shocked at what I'm seeing. Though I shouldn't be so shocked and surprised.

Mike Newton, my boyfriend, is making out with the biggest slut ever, Lauren Mallory.

Last time it was Jessica Stanley, now Lauren?! Ugh…..disgusting.

Mike pulls back from Lauren and sees me, jaw dropped and looking most likely furious.

Mike's eyes go wide, gets up, walks over to me, his arms stretching toward me saying, "Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Lauren forced me."

I pull back quickly as soon as his hands touch my shoulders and yell, "Asshole! You fucking asshole! Stay away from ME!!!!"

"But Bella…." Mike pleaded pathetically. "I don't understand. You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to comfort you when you're angry or sad, right?"

I start yelling loudly, "NO! YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!!! I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO DO THIS!!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Mike starts to get angry. "Shut up Bella. You're the one who's been a fucking whore. I just want revenge."

I burst. "YOU FUCKING MORON!!!! I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!!!!! WE THROUGH!!! I REPEAT…WE'RE THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that, I start to walk away. Nevertheless, Mike quickly put his arm around my waist.

I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let go!!!!!" I yell, but not as strongly as before.

Mike puts his lips to my ear and whispers, "I will never do that. Never."

He put his other arm around my waist, moving his hands up my shirt.

I felt the sobs and tears coming. They always do.

I elbowed, kicked, and punched until I was able to get out of his grip and run.

"Now! Leave me alone!" I shouted back and ran to the one person I could always trust, my best friend Rosalie Hale.

When I finally got to Rosalie's house, I was drenched with the cold rain head to toe.

I ring the doorbell. Rosalie's mother, Anna, answers the door and gasp. "Bella. Sweetheart, why are you wet?"

I instantly felt guilty for making her so worried. She was so sweet. Compared to my mother.

I pushed the guilt and said, "I needed to talk to Rose badly about something. Is it okay if I come in and talk to her?"

Anna nodded, smiling, and asked after closing the door, "Would you like something to eat or maybe drink?"

I nodded. "I'd like something to drink. Iced tea?"

She smiled and says, "Okay. I'll get it. And I'll bring it to Rose's room after I get it."

"Okay," I say and start to climb the staircase and walk down the hall all the way to the last door and knocked on the door.

It opened swiftly and I see Rosalie standing there, smiling.

She then frowns after seeing me. "You and Mike broke up again."

It was statement, not a question. She knows my relationship with Mike so much.

I nodded and walk in.

After sitting on her red couch in her room, she asks, "Who was it that you found him making out with now?"

Tears well into my eyes and I say, "Lauren Mallory."

She mumbles, "Of course."

"Rose…..I don't know what to do."

She sighs, "Date somebody else. Find somebody different that sparks an interest in you."

I snapped my fingers at her idea. "That's brilliant Rose!!! You're the bestest friend in the whole world!!!!" I hug her tightly.

She laughs and says, "I'm always there for a friend."

We stay there for a couple minutes, and then Rosalie speaks up.

"Emmett asked me out today."

My eyes widen and I squeal. "Oh my gosh! That's so awesome Rose! You've had a crush on him for so long; I swear I thought that you might burst from waiting and all. So, how did it happen?"

She grins and says, "We were in PE just talking about what we were all doing this weekend, and said he wanted to ask me something. Therefore, I was, like, okay. Then he asked me out!!! I can not believe this!!!"

I felt so happy for Rosalie. She's been totally in love with our friend Emmett forever!!!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rosalie says.

Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, walks in with an iced tea. "Hey Bella. Here's your iced tea."

I smile and thank him.

I start to remember the time I dated Jasper.

It was back in my freshman year. Jasper and Rosalie were sophomores. I ran into him in the hall and we started to become friends. It then formed into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and I hung out at his house a lot. That's how Rosalie and I became friends. After Jasper and I broke up, I still hung out with him and we didn't feel awkward or anything. It was perfectly normal.

"Well, later Bella. I'm going to go on my date."

I waved him bye and then turn to Rosalie, ready to engross about her and Emmett and to forget that damn Mike Newton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Wow. We're moving.

It's such a shock. I've lived in Chicago all my life and never in my life have I ever……moved.

I start to wonder about what would happen. It's strange to move though.

Alice is excited, of course.

Our mother, Esme, is calm but overjoyed.

Moreover, our father, Carlisle, is the one making the decision and it's hard to really know. He seems to be happy about this move. But, is it about money, family, or both?

I wish I knew.

I'm not happy about this move. It'll ruin everything that I've had been able to get here in Chicago.

Friends, reputation, everything!

This is the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. This isn't fair!

Why is karma a bitch?

* * *

**I know this is short and all, but that's all that the first chapter could be. Short. Sweet. Simple. The 3 S's!!! Ha ha. Now review or you'll have many nightmares with me haunting you. Lol.**

**-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Day

**Author's Note: Hey. I knew I wasn't going to get 5 reviews and I wanted to update so badly. So I just made a new chapter and I got it posted. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's longet than the first. I'm hoping it sounds good. Oh my god. I was at church today and started thinking of a fanfic I could write with lemons! Gosh. I bet it's a sin to think about lemons in church when you're only 13 years old! I'm so bad. Lol. Well, enjoy. Oh....I'll start the the story I was thinking about after I finish my stories I'm working on now. :)  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! YOU KNOW THAT!!!! Right?  
Threat: I'll be nice. 7 reviews or no update!**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 2~  
Their first day**

**EPOV**

_~3 days later~_

Maybe I shouldn't complain, but I can't help it.

I hate that we have moved and today we start at a new school.

I park my Volvo and Alice jumps out of the car.

I get out and see that she was already heading toward the direction of what I thought was the office.

I quickly caught up with her and chuckled. "Excited, are we?"

Alice just nodded and started to walk faster. It kind of looked like she was running.

I decided to just walk slowly and easily.

As I was walking, I noticed a beautiful brunette with a few people. There were two guys and one girl.

The girl was a blonde. One of the guys that were big and burly with curly brown hair had his arm around the blonde's shoulders. The other guy had the same blonde hair as the girl.

I suddenly froze in place when the brunette's eyes locked with mine.

She was so beautiful. An angel from heaven.

The blonde guy suddenly started waving a hand in front of her face and her eyes broke the connection between us.

She talked with the four people for a minute and they all turned their heads in my direction.

They all started walking toward me when Alice skipped up to my side and shoved some papers into my face.

"Hey bro. Got your papers for you. Better thank me!"

Just then, the four people were in front of us.

The big one spoke first. "Hello. My name is Emmett McCarty. You two must be new."

We nodded.

The Emmett guy then continued. "This here is my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale and her twin brother, Jasper Hale." He gestured to the two blondes.

Alice and I nodded again for him to continue.

"And…..this is Bella Swan."

The angel stepped forward and smiled.

It was a breath-taking smile. I, of course, gasped.

She then spoke. "What might your names be?"

Alice jumped over to where she was in between the angel and I. "I'm Alice Cullen. And this is my brother, Edward Cullen."

Bella grinned. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm hoping you're enjoying Forks. Where did you guys live before?"

I decided it was my time to speak. "We lived in Chicago."

I thought I heard her take in a sharp breath, but I could be wrong.

"Oh god. Bella, look who's coming." Rose sighed.

Bella looked around Alice and me and winced. "Damn it. It's Mike."

Emmett rolls up his sleeves and pops his knuckles. "Want me to beat the shit out of him Bells?"

Bella nodded. "Definitely."

Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at the Mike dude when I decided to look too. "What did he do to you Bella?"

Bella sighed and her voice sounded sad. "He cheated on me…..again."

Alice gasped and put an arm around Bella's shoulders. "I wonder why he'd do that. You're so pretty."

I then glared at the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy named Mike after I heard what Bella said.

I believed her very much. Mike had his arms around two shoulders. They were giggling.

"Bella, I want to help too." Jasper said angrily.

Bella smiled and said, "This could be fun. I heard he is supposed to be at Brittany's house tonight and his parents are out tonight. We could just have you guys beat him up after school or something. Tonight….we'll so ruin his car and house. You guys in?"

Emmett and Jasper pumped their fists in the air and yelled, "Hell yeah!

Rose grinned brightly. "This is going to be so good!"

Alice chimed in. "Mind if Edward and I help too?"

Bella grinned. "It'd be awesome if you helped."

Alice's eyes brightened and she hopped up and down.

I laughed. I guess this move wasn't so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to my first period, Trig, and sat down. As soon as I was a little situated, a blonde-haired girl sat in the seat beside me.

"Hello. I'm Lauren Mallory." She said seductively.

I about grimaced, but decided to be nice. I know this girl wore too much make-up and her beauty could not compare to Bella's.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's good to meet you Edward. Um….I saw you with McCarty, the Hales, and Swan."

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well, I know that you know that McCarty and the Hale girl are together, but people also say the Hale boy and Swan are, like, together. They just, like, keep it a secret. I so know it's, like, so true. They were an item a few years back. They say they, like, broke up and are just friends now. However, it's such a lie. Come on! They like hang out all the time. No wonder Mike cheated on her. She might be like popular, but she's such a freak."

Oh god. I can't believe she's blabbing shit about Bella. She's most likely the gossip queen of the school, which I hate.

Nevertheless, I let my mind wonder about what she said. She said that Bella and Jasper was an item a few years back. Is that true? It's surprising they get along so well. Guess I'm going to have to ask Rose or Emmett.

Just then, Rosalie Hale walked into the room.

When she saw that Lauren was sitting beside me, she growled and came over.

"You bitch. You knew Mike was Bella's boyfriend. I'm so going to kill you."

Lauren smirked. "I'd like too see you try."

Rose had a murderous look on her face that almost made me scared.

Lauren slowly rose from her seat and backed away a little too quickly.

As soon as Lauren was out of the room, Rose sat down and turned to me, grinning.

"Do you like Bella?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "She's cute. And very sweet."

Rose chuckled. "I'm glad you like her. She needs somebody besides Mike. This has happened to Bella so many times. I want you to help her. She's been through so much. Even though this doesn't compare to other things, it's making her depressed."

I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Because, it's good when somebody understands the real situation than listen to dumb old rumors."

"Um…." I started. "But there was one thing I caught from the rumors that I'm pretty sure is true. Did Bella and Jasper date a few years ago?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's how Bella and I became friends. After they broke up, they wanted to be friends. Moreover, it worked out just fine. They were never the type of people to get an awkward aura around them. They're very calm and understand each other. I like that we can all be friends and there isn't anything wrong."

I grinned. It was nice to know in a way.

I swear that this is the best day ever.

But, I'm sure there will be better days ahead.

And I'm ready to go through them head-on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Love you all......only if you review!!!! I beg you now!!! Review please!!!!  
Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 3: Developing The Interest

**Author's Note: Hey. This chapter is kinda short. Now, I have a summary written for my next story I'll work on after I finish this one and Stay Strong. Encourage!!! I had a Leadership conference today!!! It was so fun. There were many Twi-boys and Twi-girls(the terms Missy made up for Twilight fans) there!!! So, there was talk about the Twilight books and movie. Many agree with me about how the meadow scene totally was ruined!!!!!!! I truly was and I'm disappointed by it. Well anywayz, read and review!!!!  
Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight and characters, shouldn't you already know this bit of information about me?  
Threat: Eh....let's go for 10 this time.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~  
Developing the interest**

**BPOV**

"Sorry Jasper! I'm sorry!"

I had just spilled my tray on Jasper. Damn my clumsiness.

Jasper just laughed. "It's okay Bella! Don't worry about it!"

Rosalie and Emmett started laughing also.

I felted the warm red creep up my neck and cover my cheeks.

That just made them laugh harder.

Jasper finally stopped and stood up. "Hey. I'm going to go get this stuff off me. Be right back."

Jasper walked off and out of the cafeteria.

I went and just decided to have a bottle of water. I wasn't so hungry now.

As I was walking back to my table, my eyes caught deep green emerald ones.

I must have frozen in place or something because I soon heard Rosalie's voice. "Bella! What are waiting for?"

I snapped my head toward Rosalie and walk over there. "Nothing. Anyways, should we invite the Cullens?" I asked, thinking about Edward the whole time.

Jasper sat back down and asked before anybody could answer. "So….what're we talking about?"

Emmett grinned. "We're thinking about inviting the Cullens over. What do you think?"

Jasper blushed slightly, surprising me. "Yeah. We should. That'd be nice."

I nodded and got up.

I saw that Edward was sitting Ben, Sam, Tyler, Embry, Quil, and…….Mike.

I practically sneered the last name is my mind.

I got over there and put on a big smile. "Hey Edward. I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my friends and me."

Edward started to think about it, and then turned to the other guys. "Is it okay with you guys if I do?"

While Ben, Sam, Tyler, Embry, and Quil shrugged, Mike glared angrily at me.

I just smirked. It was really funny actually.

I looked back over at Edward.

I swear to god he was so hot. I just wanted to kiss him and feel his abs and…..yeah. You get the point.

Edward smiled at me and I felt my breathing stop. "Sure. I'd love to."

I smiled shyly. That smile was so god-like. I can't help but feel swoon because of him.

He was so….interesting to me.

Rosalie was right. I needed to take an interest in somebody.

…And now I have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I've heard so many rumors today. But I couldn't believe them. They were too nice for those rumors to be true.

The rumors were so random and stupid.

'They say that Bella and Rosalie are total prostitutes.' and 'I heard that the do drugs and deal them to kids who they know they can trust.'

Nope. I know for a fact they are not true. Not ever will it be.

I got up from the table and followed Bella to her table and saw Alice talking animatedly to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

I noticed that Jasper looked so into her. I guess he's developing a crush on Alice, like I'm developing one for Bella.

We got to the table and Bella sat on Jasper's right. Alice was across from Jasper, beside Rosalie. On Rosalie's other side, Emmett sat. There was one seat left and I was overjoyed that it's on Bella's other side.

I sat down and grinned at everybody.

They all grinned back.

Everybody but Bella was eating.

I wonder why…..

Jasper and Alice talked. Rosalie and Emmett talked.

Bella and I however, we just kind of sat there and kept to ourselves.

When I was about to say something, she spoke first. "So….Edward. How're you liking Forks?"

I shrugged. "It's okay, but boring sometimes."

She nodded. "I understand. I moved here from Phoenix in 8th grade and it was pretty boring. Lately, my life has been so stressed with Mike and all. It doesn't make it boring, but annoying. Get it?"

I nodded this time. "Yeah. I get it. Same thing happened with my ex-girlfriend Tanya."

Bella sighed. "Mike and I have dated and broke up so many times. He cheated each time. This time, no matter what, I'm not going to be Mike's girlfriend again. He's so horrible to girls."

I actually believed that. I haven't liked that guy since the first time my eyes saw his face.

She continued, but with a different subject. "Tell me about your parents. They must be nice. And beautiful."

I smiled. "My father Carlisle is a doctor and is a great man. My mother Esme is a stay-at-home mother. She's beautiful and kind and is the best ever! So….tell me about your parents."

She tensed a little. I wonder if her parents are different than mine. Obviously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Should I tell him? Would it be best?

"I mean…." Edward started. "You don't have to. Really."

I shook my head. "No. I'll tell you."

I took a deep breath and started. "This is kind of difficult to explain. But here it goes. My parents are Renée and Charlie Swan. On my 5th birthday, my mother was driving to the store to get ingredients to make my cake. There was an accident caused by a drunk driver going over 100 MPH. 13 dead, 6 injured. My…my mother was one of the people counted in the dead category. My father and grieved for so long. On my 7th birthday, my father met Elizabeth Masen. She was beautiful. We were only going into the store for cupcakes for my birthday party. He spotted her and fell in love. They got married when I was 9. She's very nice and she's helped me a lot. She even adopted me as her own."

Although it wasn't manly, he looked to have tears in his eyes.

I laughed, but felt the tears spring to my eyes also.

He pulled me into his embrace. I was surprised and got that damn blush.

I put my arms around him and squeezed him hard, holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He tried to comfort me.

"It's okay and it's not your fault. I've learned to deal with it. It's how life is."

He kept me in his embrace. I was content. Hopefully nothing will ever ruin my life again.

We heard a voice, a voice I hate so much. "Uh…Bella?"

I snapped my head toward the voice and sneered, "What?!"

"Well, I want to get back together. Please?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. My original idea for Bella's family situation was that she was adopted by the Swans and the Masens were her biological parents, but wouldn't it be awkward when your biological father and guy you soon fall in love with?  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note: Sorry that this one is short. No ideas. Etc. Well, later.  
Disclaimer: Do not own!!!  
Threats: 10...**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~  
Those beautiful eyes**

**BPOV**

"Freaking no Mike!!!! I hate you!! I hate you!!" I feel hand rubbing my back, but I just ignore it.

"Why not? Afraid I'll cheat on you again?" God. I hate Mike's smug look. It's so disgusting.

"I'm not afraid you will. I know you will. Now, LEAVE!!!"

"Sorry babe. But I have to be at school."

I start to growl, very loudly. I hate him so much.

"Geez. Sorry Bells. I'll leave you alone." He starts walking away. "For now."

Now I'm trying to calm my breathing. It's getting pretty hard to do the more I think of Mike.

"Bella?" I look up at Rosalie. "It's okay. Think about your new 'interest.'"

I smile at that and start to think of Edward. Yes. Edward is my new interest. He's so nice.

His disheveled hair that I long to touch, his melting emerald green eyes that can pull me into a trance, his musical voice that when I hear it I feel so alive, his crooked grin that sends my heart fluttering, and when he touches me. I feel electricity that is pleasurable.

He's somebody that my mind can't stop thinking about.

Is that why he is my newest interest?

I admit it's kind of strange to think of him as an interest, but Rose has got me hooked on the word. And Edward is controlling the emotions that go with it.

The world swirls when I'm around him.

I don't know why either. It was never like this Mike or Jasper.

It was then that I noticed who was rubbing my back. Their touch left trails of fire. It felt so good. I wanted more.

Edward.

I look up at Edward to see him staring at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

They looked like they held so many emotions.

Relief, Curiosity, Adoration, Desire, and Longing.

I wonder why 3 out those 5 emotions are there.

There is no way a guy like Edward Cullen could have those emotions for me.

But, I could be wrong.

I looked down, but right back up. I can't help it. He's too much for my control.

But I must control my urge to kiss his luscious lips.

If I lost my control, who knows what would happen.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 5: Great Friend

**Author's Note: Sorry about my laziness earlier. I was tired even though it was like noon or something and I didn't like doing anything. I wanted to write new chapters, so I did. I really liked the chapter I though. There really wasn't a point to it. This one does't either. But still.  
Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!  
Threats: 13 reviews!!!!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~  
Great Friend**

_~1 week later~_

**BPOV**

It's been 1 week since I met Edward. Who knew Edward could make me feel so alive?

I hang out with Alice a lot. She's so much fun.

A few days ago Rose, Alice, and I went shopping. God. SO MUCH FUN!

And apparently Jasper likes hanging out with Edward. He says it's because he always hangs around girls and not enough guys. But we know he's joking.

But when Emmett heard that, I think he almost taught Jasper a lesson. He thought Jasper was considering Emmett as a girl. Ha.

Edward and I have been becoming good friends too.

Like yesterday…

_  
--Flashback--_

"_So…where are we going guys?" I ask. The whole group was in Port Angeles._

_We had just walked out of the movie theater and were hungry._

_Alice starts jumping up and down. "Oh! Oh! I heard of this place called…uh. Well, it's a pizza place on Pine Street."_

_We start laughing but head over to the pizza place on Pine Street._

_As we were walking in, I saw Mike inside._

_I roll my eyes and walk in._

_As soon as we get our seats, we start looking at our menus._

"_Bella?"_

_Grr!!!! Will he ever leave me alone?!_

_I look up. "What?!" I snarl._

"_Chill Bella. I just wanted to know if you reconsider getting back together. I know you want to."_

_I scoff. "I'd be stupid if I did. Now leave."_

"_Why should I? I came here to eat, so I'm going to eat."_

"_Leave me alone then and go eat."_

"_Uh….no."_

_Edward then stands up. He points at Mike then to Mike's table. "Go. Leave. Be gone. She doesn't want to get back together. So leave her alone!"_

_Mike then starts backing away. "Dude. You need to be calm and relax. Take a chill pill. It'll help."_

_Edward snarls. "If you're not back at your table in 10 seconds, your ass is toast."_

_With that, Mike was at his table with sweat running down his disgraceful face._

_--End of Flashback--_

Okay. It really wasn't much, but it made me like him even more when he did that.

He stuck up for me. And I like that. A lot.

I trust him. He's a great friend.

That makes my interest in him stronger. Hugely stronger.

He's not like others that I've had an interest.

He's my 1 interest.

_  
~2 weeks later~_

There's a dance coming up.

Great. Something to have a date to.

Jasper and Alice are now an item. They announced it yesterday doing lunch.

I know Rose and Emmett are going together. Obviously.

Then Mike.

Apparently he's with Jessica Stanley. He's with her again?

Jessica and Lauren look like total fakes. Their blonde is fake. They use way too much make-up, which makes him look faker.

It's disgusting.

I like to keep my looks natural.

As I looked around the lunchroom, I saw all the groups of people.

I only envied few. Ones with like Angela and Eric. They're good people.

As my eyes looked at the table beside theirs, my heart filled with pure hate instantly.

Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Sam, Tanya, and…Mike.

They're stupid idiots. I hate their guts. They're jerks. One I wouldn't hang out with.

I looked back over to my friends. Everybody was having so much fun with each other. That replaced the hate in my heart with love. I love my friends like friends. They're my brothers and sisters.

How can you not love people like them?

_~1 week later~_

"Hey Bella." I look up at Elizabeth, my adopted mother.

"Hi mom." I loved calling her mom. Although she isn't my mother, she's always been there for me like one.

"Are you going out with your friends?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. You must have forgotten. Your father is coming back from his business trip."

"Really?!" I was excited. He has been on his business trip about 1 month. He went to Europe or something.

Elizabeth nodded. "He'll be home around 8:00. Be sure to be here."

I nod and skipped out the door to my truck. I got in and headed to the Cullen's house.

I get there and knock on the door.

Edward answers. "Hello Bella. Um…Alice went to get the others. Something about their parents taking their cars."

"That's okay."

"We can hang out until they get back. Would you like that?"

I nod and walked in. We sat on the love seat in the living room and started talking.

Then Edward asked me the ultimate question. "So…you got a date to the dance yet?"

I shook my head. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "Hey! Maybe we should go together?"

I start to smile and my heart sped up at that second. I nod. "I think that's a great idea!!"

We start to laugh at my enthusiasm and start to talk about some random stuff.

* * *

**Review for me and I'll love ya forever!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 6: So Many Questions

**Author's Note: Okay. I know this is short and all, but yeah. I needed to get this out. A kind of confession thing. Lol. Okay. You guys are so mean. I didn't get the reviews I wanted!!!!! I swear I would cry. Okay. I decided to good ahead with making a new chap because I had been working on my other story and was, "Why not?" So, yeah. I'm almost done with Stay Strong. :D There might be a sequel. Depends. Okay. Remember this story will always be a short one. I know there won't be a sequel. Sorry. But I don't see if I could. I'm running out of ideas for this one. It'll have to stay short and sequel-less. Okay. I'm thinking now that there might be a total of 10-12 chapters. That's all that's needed. There will be lots of skipping too. Um...oh! Go to profile and vote on my poll. I have these 3 summaries for stories and I need help picking my next two stories. Please vote!!!!!! Now, read and review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Threats: 13 reviews please.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
So Many Questions**

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella said yes!!!!

Man. I know it's been like 1 month, but I really like her.

She's different and I like that.

Different is virtue to me.

I always hear Rosalie talking to Bella about an 'interest' but I don't understand. What does that mean?

Rosalie is always like 'Think about your interest.' 'Has the interest in you interest grown lately?' and so on.

I wonder what they're talking about.

I've asked Alice, Emmett, and Jasper but they seem to no nothing about it.

When I think about it and how Rosalie talks of it, I think interest is code word for crush.

So, I guess Bella has crush on somebody.

I wondered who.

I know it can't be me. I'm not good enough for the perfect angel she is.

But, I guess I'll listen more carefully when Rosalie talks of this 'interest'.

Well, I guess you could say I have an interest too.

Her name is Bella. It's obvious apparently.

Alice is always teasing me about liking Bella more than a friend.

But she says that Bella is oblivious to my interest in her.

Thank God for that.

I don't want her to know yet. I don't think it's a good time to tell her yet.

But when is a good time?

2 minutes? 2 hours? 2 days? 2 weeks? 2 months? 2 years?!

It is killing me in a way, but I'm not ready to tell her yet.

Not yet at all.

It's interesting to me how she can be so beautiful.

How I've known her for such a short time and she'd already stole my heart.

Is it truly possible?

Gosh. I'm asking myself so many questions.

I wonder where I could get the answers.

* * *

**Vote on my poll!!!!! And review!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing with Edward

**Author's Note: There are at least lyrics for 3 songs on here. That's why it's long. But it's worth it. Remember my poll. Remember to review. And try reading my other story. It just got completed! Ya!  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't own!  
Threats: Since you all didn't fulfill my request before, I might delete this story. Kidding. But please!!!! 13 reviews or no update this time. I swear.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 7~  
Dancing with Edward**

**BPOV**

As I walk into the school gym with Edward in a dark blue sleeveless silk dress, I'm thinking about how this is all possible.

Edward is a good friend but a better interest. Is it possible I'm falling for him?

I don't know. Maybe it is. But there is no way he could like me. I'm so plain.

I watch as the girls glare. They all love Edward just because of his good looks.

Can't they just for once like a guy for their personality?

We see our friends dancing.

Edward turns to me. "May I have this dance?"

I smile and nod. "You shall."

Just then, a song comes on.

This song definitely describes those girls that I was just talking about.

It's not a song you can really slow dance to, so we just danced. Ha.

**(The song is One Of Those Girls by Avril Lavinge)**

_I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen or where you've been  
Who's got money  
I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside I know why  
You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off the next one_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

_She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial, and now it's too late  
The way she looks, it makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes  
It makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out_

_She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with you head, playing around with you head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

_She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one_

After that song ended, we continued to dance to another.

********

(Everytime We Touch by Cascada)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Need you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Many more songs passed and many drinks and snack were consumed.

At five minutes to midnight, it's kind of funny. We went over to our friends and danced to it since it seems fun just to dance with your friends to this song.

**(Five Minutes To Midnight by Boys Like Girls. And I really do think it is. Pretty much all of their songs are.)**

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

I walk off with Edward after the song ended to a rooftop.

We could still hear the music faintly.

Claire De Lune by Debussy. My favorite.

"I love this song." I announce.

Edward smiles. "Me too. Let's dance."

As we slow danced, we stared into each other eyes.

I don't know, but I think we were like magnets. Because one minute we were just staring then we were kissing.

Edward starts to pull back, but I pull him back to me and mumble, "No. Stay."

He chuckled some and continued to kiss. It was very sweet.

We pull back for air and start our staring 'contest' again.

Edward smiles. "You like me a lot, don't you?"

I nod. "Same goes for you, right?"

He nodded. "Do you…uh…maybe think we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Yes. I'd like that. A lot."

He smiled a crooked smile and my heart stops.

We started kiss again and I know that this night will be etched into my mind forever.

* * *

**Thank you and good night. Please review!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner Night

**Author's Note: Forget about threats sometimes. I had an idea, I wrote a chapter, and now I'm posting it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! People are putting this story on their story alerts and stuff, but no one will review!!!! It about makes me cry. So, please review. Remember to vote for my poll on my profile!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. This is important to know!  
Threats: 13 reviews!!!! You all need to get this into your brains!!!! Sorry to be rude, but yeah.**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~  
Dinner Night**

_~4 months later~_

**BPOV**

I've been dating Edward for about 4 months now. It's been amazing.

Today, he's supposed to meet my father.

He hasn't met my father yet because my father had always been on a business trip when Edward came over or something.

But Elizabeth loves him.

I'm glad about that too. It's good to have her accept her already.

Edward was going to meet Charlie, my father, at dinner.

Elizabeth and I planned the whole thing.

But…I'm worried about if Charlie will like him or not.

God. I hope so.

I snap out of my thoughts to remember that I had some salad to make.

As I chopped the lettuce, the doorbell rang.

I put the knife down, wipe off my hands, and go to the door.

I open the door to reveal a very nervous Edward.

I about laughed. But I didn't. I just smiled. I was so happy to see him. "Hey Edward. How are you doing?"

Edward smiles nervously. "I'm good."

"Don't be so nervous Edward." I chuckle. "Charlie isn't a bad boy."

Edward chuckled too. "Yeah. I know. But he's your father."

I shrugged. "Yeah. But still."

We walked into the kitchen. Charlie was at the office, so Edward didn't have to meet him until later.

"So," Edward started. "When is your father going to be home?"

I smile and finish cutting the lettuce, putting it into a big bowl. "In about 15 minutes."

Edward nodded. "Do you want me to do anything until he gets here?"

I shake my head, grabbing a couple of tomatoes and start to dice them. "You can go to the living room though and watch some TV."

Edward nods. "Okay." He chastely kisses my cheek and goes to the living room.

I give a goofy grin to the tomatoes. I love Edward so much.

Wait. Love?

Do I love Edward?

Is it possible?

I don't think so. It's only been 5 months since I met him.

But…I can't stop thinking of it.

Love. Love. Love.

The thoughts won't leave.

I'll be thinking of them for the rest of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~15 minutes later~_

I hear the front door open and close.

Dad's home.

I get up from my spot on the couch with Edward and walk to the front door. "Hi dad."

Charlie smiles. "Hello Bella." He looks into the living room and sees Edward. "Hello."

Edward gets up and walks over, holding out his hand. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

Charlie hesitates, but shakes his hand anyways. "I'm Charlie Swan. Bella's father."

Edward nods and takes his hand back. "It's nice to meet you sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~After dinner~_

"Bye Edward."

"Bye my Bella." My heart flutters. We kiss each other good-bye and I go inside.

As I was walking upstairs to get ready for bed, I heard Charlie call to me. "Hey Bella."

He walks over to the stairs. "Edward is a good guy. I approve. He's good."

I smile. "Thanks dad."

Charlie smiles back. "Your welcome. But remember. Be safe."

I blush and roll eyes. "I know dad."

Charlie smiles again. "Good night Bells."

I smile faintly. "Good night dad."

I walk up the stairs and into my room.

What a night.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And vote on my poll that's on my profile.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	9. Chapter 9: Trip and Be Caught

**Author's Note: Okay. So, I know this is short and all. But it's worth it. I want to lead on to other chapters with cliffhangers. I was almost to what is the end now when I got this idea. Anyways, I love how many reviews I've been getting for both stories!!!!! You should even see the load amounts of story alerts and favorites. Especially favorites!!!!! Anyways, continue to read. There is more to come. I've got most of the story planned out. It'll be too good!!!! Remember my poll!!!! I hope I can remember my poem for tomorrow. I have to recite a poem tomorrow in Language Arts. I'm doing the poem Kindness by Sylvia Plath. It's pretty good. Sugar is a nessacery fluid... Lol!!!!  
Disclaimer: I love you all, but I don't ownTwilight sadly. I own the events of the story!!!!  
Threats: Hmm...*thinking*...*thinking*...got it! 23 reviews!!!!!****Trip and Be Caught**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~  
Trip and Be Caught**

_~1 month later~_

**BPOV**

"Um…3.14?" I ask. God. I hate math.

"Wrong. The square root of pie is 1.77245385." The teacher says.

I growl. I swear. When I don't have a class with Edward, I'm in Hell waiting to see my boyfriend that was personally sent to me from the Gods.

During the rest of class, I think about what's been going on.

Mike certainly isn't bugging me. He just smirks at me like he's got a plan.

He's so strange sometimes.

Then there is those times I see Mike with Tanya discussing something like they got this plan I just said of.

So, he must have some plan. But does it have anything to do with me?

The bell rings and I gather up my books.

As I was walking over threshold, I tripped and my books went flying.

Luckily, somebody caught me.

I look up and see who had caught me.

I give them a curious look and ask, "Are you new?"

* * *

**Review and vote on my poll!!! I really would love the love that would be given if you do as I request!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness

**Author's Note: Hey. This chapter, I must say has been part of my plan. The next part of my plan will be put into action in the next chapter. Believe me. I'm going to make this story more worthwhile, if possible, by the end.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you really think I'd be just hanging around or whatever?  
Threats: I love how people have been reviewing lately. 25 reviews!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~  
Darkness**

**BPOV**

I watched as the tall dark-skinned, dark-haired boy answered my question. "Yes." He puts me back on my two feet, steadying me. He shakes my hand that he was holding, smiling. "My name is Jacob Black. And you are?"

"My name is Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella."

Jacob nods and drops my hand. "Will I see you soon Bella?"

I shrug. "It depends."

Jacob grins widely, teeth sparkling. "Awesome. Well, I better good. Bye." Jacob starts to walk away.

I start to walk to my next class, continuing to think of Edward and a little bit of Jacob. I wonder if Edward and Jacob could be friends.

I get into the classroom, sit in my seat next to Edward, and turned to Edward to talk about our next date.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, I sat at my table with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and my Edward.

As I talked about there being a new student, he happened to just walk over. "Hey Bella. Mind if I sit here?"

I smile and turn to my friends and boyfriend. "I'm fine with it if you all are."

They all nodded and Jacob took a seat beside me. I think Edward was getting a little jealous that I made a new friend that was a guy.

I guess it was understandable. I was his girlfriend.

Jacob turned to me and started to talk. "So, um Bella. Do you got a boyfriend?"

I nod and grab Edward's hand with one of mine and with the other, I gestured toward Edward. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

It seemed for a second, Jacob was glaring. But he pulled himself together before I could confirm it.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. "Am I just your friend?"

I nod. "Yes you are just a friend. Why do you ask?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I nod, but still felt oblivious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~One Month Later~_

As I walk down the street in my faded blue jeans, blue v-neck sweater, and converse with Jacob in Port Angeles, I can't help but feel that the air around me seem so creepy, frightening, and stomach churning.

I look at Jacob and he had a mischievous grin on his face. I felt like throwing up.

Even though Jacob and I have been friends for a month now, there was always this atmosphere between us that I didn't like. Not at all.

As Jacob and I were passing an alley, I was grabbed by my arm and dragged into the alley.

I felt something go over my mouth, stick my hands together, and my feet together.

I started to feel myself go into the darkness.

But before I did, I got a glimpse of Mike's and Jacob's faces with smirks on them. Lauren and Tanya were standing over me, bigger smirks on their faces.

I was about to say something, but the darkness overtook me quickly. Nothing but the black darkness is what I saw now.

* * *

**Hey. Did you really think Jacob was going to be her friend in the end? Never will he! Well, maybe in future stories. But still!!!! Remember my poll!!! Go to my profile!!! It's important!!!!! For health and safety!!! Lol.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	11. Chapter 11: Lightness

**Author's Note: Sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I decided the chapter to be called Lightness for many reasons that I rather not try and explain. It'd be hours before you understood. Now, remember that this story is sequel-less. Now, if you haven't voted on my poll, please do. It's on profile. I'll add it to the end of the chapter too. I'm closing the poll next week. I'll be busy the rest of the week and this weekend. I'm at my dad's this weekend. Well, read and vote and review. Ha ha.  
Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't own! Don't-----own!!!! Lolz.  
Threats: Sorry, no threats since it's the end.**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~  
Lightness**

_~A couple hours later~_

**EPOV**

As I sit and wait, I can't help but wonder where Bella is.

I was supposed to pick Bella up for dinner and she isn't here.

I remember that her and Jacob went Port Angeles, so I pull out my cell phone and put in Jacob's number.

"Hello?!" I hear a frantic Bella.

"Bella? It's me Edward. Where are you?"

"Now isn't the time to talk. Please meet me at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Okay. But you will explain, right?"

"Yes. Now, I got to go. Bye." Then I hear the dial tone.

I stand up and run out to my car.

I pull away from the house and head off to Port Angeles to meet my angel.

When I finally got to the restaurant, I park and head inside.

I see Bella sitting at a table alone. She had tears on beautiful face.

I walk over and pull her into my embrace. "What's wrong my Bella?"

She shook her head. "It's a long story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I start to tell him what happened.

_--Flashback--_

I wake up without my feet together and arms together. Thank god. But my mouth was covered with duck tape.

I saw Jacob across the room, sleeping.

I decided that this is the perfect time to escape, where ever I was.

I head over to Jacob's sleeping form and grab the cell phone just lying there.

I then hurry and leave the place without getting caught. Thanks to God again.

As I was pulling out the cell phone to call Edward, it starts ringing.

I panic, and flip it open.

"Hello?!" I franticly say.

"Bella? It's me Edward. Where are you?"

"Now isn't the time to talk. Please meet me at that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Okay. But you will explain, right?"

"Yes. Now, I got to go. Bye." I hang up and run to the restaurant.

I get there and ask for a table for two.

The woman leads me to a table and I sit down, waiting and crying.

_--End of Flashback--_

Of course he arrived and hugged me by the point of my flashback.

But I was scared.

We decided to go ahead and eat dinner.

As we were walking out, I was once again grabbed and pulled away.

I was stuck in Jacob's arms. "Why did you leave bitch? Damn, you're so stupid."

Edward strides over and yells. "What the hell Jacob?! What are you doing?!"

Jacob smirks. "Getting what I want. Not like you could get her back."

Edward glares at him and grabs me, gets me out of Jacob's arms, pulls me behind him, and beats Jacob's ass.

I looked away. I rather not see Edward violent.

Soon, Jacob ran off.

Edward walked over to me and hugs me for the longest time.

I decided to break the silence with something I'd been debating to say for awhile. "Edward. I love you."

Edward pulls back and looks at me with love in his eyes. "You…love me?"

I nod. "Yes. I love you. Very much."

Edward smiles his crooked grin. Oh god, I love that!!!!! "I love you too my love."

My heart starts to beat quickly and I pulled his face down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hey. I hoped you liked the ending. I wanted to try something like that. Something slightly romantic in a way. Anyways, here's the poll. 2 choices!!!!**

**What should the summaries be for my next two stories be?**

**1.** _Edward is a high-class piano teacher at the age of 16. What happens when a 11 year old girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes becomes one of his students?_** (4)  
2.** _Edward has been a teen volunteer at the hospital since he was 13. Edward is still volunteering there at 16 when he meets a 14 year old with leukemia. How will it all turn out?_** (1)  
3.** _Bella is a vampire hunter. She has been since she was 9. She's on a mission to kill the Cullen family. What will her reaction be when she meets Edward?_** (5)**

**Please vote!!! The count is for each is right after the summary.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
